


Tactile Handshakes

by coolasdicks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Emotional Sex, Intimacy, Kinks, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolasdicks/pseuds/coolasdicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p>
<p>"ahot6 were michael has a bunch a piercings like he has a bunch in his ears but he also has them in his nipples to and they just love to play with them 24/7 b/c they are like super sensitive"</p>
<p>Or, Michael gets nipple piercings and realizes that the way his lovers greet him says a lot about their personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactile Handshakes

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up as a study in intimacy between the characters? I swear, it was all porn at first, but then i started talking about Gavin and his weird ticks, and it’s turned into this.
> 
> Picture prompt is talking about is this: http://littlebirdnerd.tumblr.com/post/53645626595/heavily-tattooed-michael-with-piercings-u-v-o

It may’ve started with his video games tattoos, but it certainly didn’t stop there.

Over the course of his early twenties, Michael’s arms were slowly devoured by the colorful array of designs and varying characters. Around the original Link, Gandalf, and Gear of Wars tattoos, there were now swirls of random designs that he’d picked out or that had been suggested to him by his closest friends. Geoff, in particular, had been a very positive influence, helping Michael arrange the last few sessions so no part of his arms – and torso, later – was left blank. Even his neck hadn’t been spared, though those had been extremely painful. He hadn’t gone too far up the tender flesh, stopping just above his collar line.

He got into piercings a little while after that.

Now _that_ had led to some interesting conversations. And then after those interesting conversations, there were some pleasantly interesting situations.

Well, he was always a kinky motherfucker. Hell, he _looked_ like a kinky motherfucker, what with his multiple tattoos and snakebite piercings. It wasn’t too surprising when he entered a relationship with five other males. It was no less adventurous and crazy, something Michael craved in his day to day life.

Despite his rather punk-ish exterior, however, Michael was still reserved about some more… sensitive topics.

Because he didn’t tell his boyfriends when he got his nipples pierced, though he probably should have.

The day he came home from the shop, he earned many questioning glances due to his loose shirt and ginger movements, though thankfully no one had brought it up. After a good few weeks of healing, he was back to wearing his tight black shirts, worn mainly to show off his physique, and the studs happened to not show through his shirt unless it was particularly cold outside.

And usually, it didn’t get cold outside, living in Texas and all.

But then again, Michael was never very lucky.

It was a constant rush every Monday morning for the Achievement Hunter men to get out of the house. Despite their claims, the alarm clock _did,_ in fact, go off, but none of their deep-fried brains heard a single beep until the sun was finally shining in through the window. By that time, Ryan was rolling out of bed while yelling that they were late and oddly enough, it was the boss, Geoff, to whine and moan into the pillows. The rest were slow to drag themselves tiredly out of the warm bundle of sheets, all sleepy groans and dead gazes.

Today was no different.

Even in his heavy sleep, Michael grunted when someone’s foot kicked him right in the shin. With six guys burrito-ed into two king-sized beds shoved together, it wasn’t a rare occurrence for someone’s elbow or knee to find its way into unpleasant places. Out of courtesy for the others, they tried to monitor their limbs during the night.

Someone was kicking him for a reason, however. He cracked open an eye to gaze sleepily at the face of an exasperated Ryan. A shirt was then thrown, hitting him square in the nose.

“Get up! You and Geoff - you’re horrible! It’s almost _eleven._ ”

Michael grumbled sourly into the shirt and regretfully sat upright, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Ryan was watching him to see if he was feigning wakefulness. Behind him, Gavin was shucking his pajama pants off with speed comparative to stripping for sex while Jack hurriedly combed out the unsightly tangles in his beard. Ray was brushing his teeth in a zombie-like fashion, staring dead-eyed into the mirror with the toothbrush moving sluggishly in and out.

Michael couldn’t even remember what they’d been doing so late last night, but apparently everyone was having a rough morning.

He dragged himself out of bed with exaggerated groans, smiling into the kiss that Geoff bestowed on him while making coffee and then proceeded to pretend he hadn’t been shown mercy. Grumping around his house and not being bothered was one of Michael’s favorite hobbies. The only one who was annoyed by it was Gavin, which made it even sweeter.

As Michael sat quietly at the kitchen table, a steaming cup of coffee cradled in his hands, Geoff pushed open the sliding glass door and blew out a sharp breath. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were pink.

“Brr!” Geoff said, sounding disbelieving. “I almost froze my dick off! It’s freezing out there.”

Michael’s eyebrows rose. “Fuck, it’s only November. How cold?”

“Cold enough to wear this,” Geoff said as he strode to the hallway closet and plucked a heavy, thick-seamed snow jacket from a hanger. Michael’s disdainful expression turned into one of horror.

“Uh, no,” Michael said, shaking his head and standing up. “I _am_ going to get my beanie, though.”

Geoff grinned and, ignoring Michael’s protest, continued to pull out five more similar jackets and toss them over the back of the couch.

Michael frowned into the empty bedroom, chewing over his thoughts. If it was cold enough for those monster coats, it was cold enough for his nipple piercings to stand out. “Fuck,” he cursed when he realized the only solution was to wear a sweater, and possibly the stupid monster coat over that.

He sneered to the room at large and shrugged out of his shirt to change into a much thicker, long-sleeved sweater. It was soft on the inside and smelled a lot like Jack.

Oh, wait, it was Jack’s. Michael grinned deviously and made sure to rub it firmly over his skin to embed his own scent into it. More often than not, clothes were reused at least three times, and it was always pleasant to smell himself on one of his lovers.

In the kitchen, everyone had somehow sensed the chilly temperature telepathically and dressed warm the first time around. Gavin didn’t have as many layers on, but then again he didn’t really need it. Jack, on the other hand, had already donned his snow coat, which made him poof out at least four extra inches.

“Dye your beard white and you’d make a perfect Santa, Jack,” Geoff was telling him as Michael crept in and slid sneakily over to the pantry to grab one of the last Cream Cookies. No one caught him.

He grabbed his phone off the kitchen counter and stuffed it in his pocket, nervous about the oncoming chill he would experience. The stupid van always took twenty minutes to warm up in the winter, and thirty minutes to cool down in the summer. They needed a better AC/Heating Unit.

Someone’s cold hands glided over the back of his neck, an action that used to startle him. Now, it was done so often by every member of the relationship that Michael was conditioned to lean into it. His boys loved to stroke the tattoos there, tracing over the intricate pattern that climbed just over the neck of his shirt.

“Everyone in this relationship is so damn tactile,” Michael sighed happily, voicing his thoughts freely as lips pressed against the inked skin.

“You love it,” the voice – Ryan, he recognized – murmured against his neck, moving up to press a softer kiss just behind his jaw.

Michael smiled in response, laughing when Gavin joined in the random touching-party that tended to occur more often than Michael was prepared for. Gavin, in contrast to Ryan, was sloppy and enthusiastic with his mouth, but an odd mix of precise and overwhelming with his hands. He used his hands during intimacy like he used them to operate expensive technology, and he knew exactly how to take Michael apart.

Or just examine him.

“Augh,” Michael grunted when Gavin’s fucking _freezing_ hands slid from around his neck to up to his face, where his index fingers and thumbs pinched the studs of his snakebite piercings. Michael repressed his grimace, knowing from past experience that when Gavin wanted to inspect something closely, he wouldn’t let go.

Michael gave Gavin a flat stare as the Brit started to spin them, twisting the piercings in place. “Can I help you?” he said expectantly, though he expected no answer.

After a long moment of closely studying the small holes, Gavin smoothed his thumbs over Michael’s chin and pulled him into a brief kiss, where Gavin’s scruff scratched lightly against Michael’s cheeks and Michael’s piercings were occasionally lipped at by curious lips.

Out of everyone, Michael never expected Gavin to be the most interested by his piercings.

Gavin pulled away and laughed. “You’ve been eating those Creamies again. I can taste ‘em.”

“Good, aren’t they?” Michael challenged, because Gavin had been against buying them in the first place.

Gavin made a noncommittal noise and shrugged before pulling away. The way he licked his lips didn’t go unnoticed. “Time to go!” Gavin said as he unhooked his phone from the charger.

Everyone was indeed ready and waiting by the door. They looked significantly more organized and put-together than they had twenty minutes ago, though none of them had had a very good shower.

“Ready?” Jack asked. Both lads nodded.

Michael’s earlier concern was proven right when his nips pebbled immediately upon walking through the front door.

_Oh, god,_ he thought, shivering, because _oh my god that feels fucking incredible_. The shirt was suddenly the same material as a burlap sack rubbing against the sensitive, pink flesh. They hardened, and the piercings stimulated the nerve endings even further, causing a pleasure-born shudder to rip through his frame.

Once seated in his usual, second-row van seat, Michael carefully adjusted his coat to glance down at his chest. “Jesus Christ,” he blurted when he caught sight of the glinting metal straining against the fabric of the sweater.

“Hm? What’s up?” Ryan said distractedly from his own seat, searching his pockets for something.

“Uh, nothing. What’d you lose?”

“I thought I took my USB drive with me, but apparently not,” Ryan said, frowning heavily. He said some more words, but they were technical and… sounded like what Gus would understand. Michael just shrugged sympathetically.

He covertly covered himself to shield the small buds on the walk into the office. It wasn’t too difficult to angle himself away from his boyfriends, and he frankly didn’t give a shit if anyone else saw them. They’d probably just think he had girly nips, but his boys would know something was different.

And he _had_ to keep them hidden for a bit longer, at least until the sensitivity scaled back.

It hadn’t been long since he had them, and so far he’d managed to avoid taking his shirt off for the past few weeks due to a luckily timed down-under issue Geoff was dealing with. The older man hadn’t wanted to share, and to be honest, Michael hadn’t been overly curious. That dick went inside him. If it was leaking questionable liquids or was scabbing over like a reptile… Michael would rather not know, as long as it was fine and working normally when it was breaching his personal gates.

Whatever was going on down there with Geoff had cleared up, but Gavin refused any bedroom activities for at least another few days. And to be nice to Geoff, who was banned from sex, the rest of them were keeping their hands clean as well. For Michael, it was just a well-timed excuse to keep his little secret under wraps.

The things were so damn _sensitive_. He hadn’t been expecting every little touch to light his entire chest up like a live wire. After healing, the things still practically vibrated when twisted in place. Michael couldn’t handle that, not with Gavin already wanting to constantly touch his snakebites and Geoff mercilessly teasing him in bed.

Work passed quickly and uneventfully. The warmth soaked into his bones and calmed his nerves. The Let’s Play attitude was relaxed and comfortable, even when Ryan dropped frames a total of four times. It seemed that despite their hectic morning, it led to a rather pleasant day.

And then, because Gavin is a complete piece of shit, he swiped Michael’s coat to where to Jersey Mikes for lunch and then left the door open. The draft that entered raised the hair on his arms, and, unknowingly to Michael, his nipples under his shirt.

He continued editing with headphones on, working hard on the video with the hopes of finishing it soon. Spending too much time on one Lets Play was irritating, especially when it was only one screen to look at.

So focused on his edit, he almost missed Ray’s surprised exclamation. “Michael, what the hell is wrong with the front of your shirt?”

Sliding off his headphones, Michael stared blankly at Ray in incomprehension before looking down at his chest.

Oh, shit.

Oh, _shit_.

Michael lifted both hands to sort of… awkwardly pat at them, saying, “It’s fucking cold in here. Gonna sue a guy for having nips, Ray?”

Ray laughed, but didn’t buy it. “I’m certainly not going to _sue_ , but I will celebrate that kind of sensitivity.”

Michael’s stomach dropped. “It’s not sensitive, it’s just cold.”

Oh god, Ray was standing up. And walking over. He stood next to Michael’s chair, bumping his narrow hips against it, and reached over the back of it to smooth his hands over Michael’s broad shoulders. Without comment, the strong, nimble fingers, conditioned from the years of pro-gaming, dug into the muscles there, despite not being any more tense than normal.

Michael couldn’t react without freaking Ray out, so when Ray’s hands flattened and smoothed down his pectorals, Michael didn’t move, save for the small shiver brought forth by the motion.

He could see it when Ray realized there were two solid somethings under Michael’s shirt. Eyebrows shooting up, he didn’t hesitate to run them back up along the same path, once against brushing against the small studs.

And since Ray was always smart, his gaze went from Michael’s eyes, to Michael’s snakebites, and then down to Michael’s nipples.

“Michael,” he whispered, obviously shocked. A conspiratorial smile was threatening to break through.

“Ray,” Michael whispered back, enjoying the look in the brunette’s eyes despite knowing his secret had just been blown. He was just glad there was no one else in the office.

Turning his chair to face Ray head on, Michael stared up at the younger. Ray’s hands were still placed high on his chest, up near his collarbone, and were sitting motionless. Then they slid down, much slower this time, a heavy drag until they painstakingly rolled over the now completely pert buds. Ray’s eyes visibly darkened, and he stopped about midway through, shifting his hands so that his thumbs were suspiciously close to where the small buds lay.

Not asking for invitation, Ray carefully climbed into Michael’s lap, hands never leaving the redhead’s body. Michael held his breath, too nervous for the proceedings to reciprocate any of the touching. But Ray didn’t seem to mind at all, and if anyone were to find out early, Michael was glad it was Ray. Ray was gentle.

And he showed that through the work of his hands. For a long few minutes, they shared a close intimacy that normally flew so fleetingly fast, but for a rare moment they were allowed to _savor_ it. It was nothing more than Ray palming Michael’s chest, but it caused Michael’s breath to catch in his throat. His heartbeat skyrocketed at just the lack of space between them.

Ray’s gaze had slipped from Michael’s eyes some time ago, sliding all around the redhead’s face as if trying to commit his features to memory. Michael mainly kept his eyes either locked onto Ray’s hands – particularly his nerve-wracking thumbs – or on Ray’s eyes.

When Ray’s eye contact slipped like it did so often, so did the stillness of his hands. The first few gentle circles missed his nipples, but then Ray’s thumb did a wide sweep and caught just the edge of the left one. Michael’s entire chest seemed to jump, heart hammering. He was sure Ray could feel the thunder of it under his palms.

Ray made a deliberate sweep again, this time a little too aimed. Both studs were rolled, the stimulation sending a wave of heat down Michael’s back. In his pants, his cock twitched with interest, especially now that Ray was sitting on him, the heavy weight on his lap not doing him any favors.

“C-Christ Ray,” Michael stuttered out, clenching his thighs. He didn’t move out from under Ray’s warm, strong hands, and just barely refrained from asking him to do it once more.

Ray did so without prompting, this time very lightly scraping his thumbnail across the bud. Michael couldn’t stop the instinctive upwards roll of the hips his body produced, a small gasp slipping out and sitting heavy in the air between them. Ray looked windswept and slightly awed.

After Michael tilted his chin up to send a message, Ray obeyed and crushed their mouths together in a violent kiss that was stark in comparison to the current treatment Michael’s nipples were receiving. For some reason, Ray liked to completely dominate in kisses, even if he was bottoming in sex. It was a phenomenon no one could really explain.

A tongue swept broadly into his mouth, skimming over Michael’s before leaving him to catch up. They kissed passionately for a long few seconds before Ray’s thumbs were moving once more, rolling the silver studs and twirling them slightly, causing Michael to completely lose track of the kiss’s rhythm and fall into submission. Ray seemed to like it better that way and pressed forward, sucking Michael’s bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling. This allowed Michael’s pent up noises to escape into the empty room, hanging in the air like unique Christmas decorations.

Releasing Michael’s lip, the brunette took a small pause to pull back and whisper, “Can I…?” he asked breathlessly, hands very slowly wandering down to hover at the seam of Michael’s sweater. Before he could truly understand the request, Michael nodded and hitched his hips up to slide Ray closer in.

Ray’s breath left him in a whoosh and he wormed his hands under Michael’s shirt without hesitating. The skin jumped underneath the touch, despite the pads of Ray’s hands being warm and dry. They lingered at his stomach, simply enjoying the feel of the light dusting of hair Michael still managed to pass off as a happy trail, before creeping up. They tapped playfully over his ribs, skipping his sides because he was ticklish there, and before Michael could take in an appropriate breath, Ray had found his targets.

“H-Holy shit,” Michael wheezed, hips bucking without accord. He had to move his hands off Ray’s hips to grip at the arm rests of his desk chair, knuckles turning white. His entire chest was humming, nipples tender and stinging in the best possible way.

Taking full advantage, Ray once more initiated a wonderfully unbalanced kiss. Heat was very quickly pooling in the redhead’s stomach, more than he’d like to admit for all that they’ve done, and soon his cock was standing at full hardness, not that Ray didn’t know. Fuck, he could probably feel it pressing into him somewhere – where, Michael wasn’t sure because his head was thrown back as Ray teased his nipples relentlessly. He wasn’t rough at all, which seemed to make it even worse.

Michael didn’t notice him hiking up the shirt until the cool air hit the piercings. His stomach tightened, cock spurting precum enthusiastically. Ray, just using his fingers, had effectively reduced him to a limp, writhing, wanton pile of goo. He toyed with the actual nipples themselves for about five minutes before switching to the piercings for about three, where he’d twist them and then very carefully spin them so that the skin was pulled just a little bit tighter, and then he’d switch back. Occasionally, Ray would sneak in a swift tug, each of which would cause Michael to squeak sharply, underwear growing damper by the minute.

It seemed like Gavin wasn’t the only one with the piercing fascination.

Ray glanced up at his face, watching his reactions unnervingly close when he tried something new. But each thing he did, Michael fell in love with, wanting more and more and more and why the hell had he kept these under wraps for so long again?

“Oh – Oh god, Ray,” Michael chanted, shivering and trying to keep a cap on his growing need to orgasm. He knew that if he let himself go, he would cum at that very moment, but he had to hold out – it was already embarrassing he was going to cum without any touch to his dick as it was.

Ray didn’t reply – hadn’t talked for a while now, actually – and just continued to torture the poor buds. His fingers were deft and confident now, pressing firmly into the rosy peaks before softly flicking them. And in one last organized attack, he rubbed a fair amount harder than he had been doing so far and then _tugged_ – and, fuck, _fuck_ –

Michael’s orgasm was slow and heady, one of the best he’d ever had. It fuzzed out his brain for a solid three minutes at the least; enough to where he didn’t even register that Ray was kissing him and pulling down his shirt. When he came back to himself, his extremities were warm and pleasantly tingling, a lazy smile curling his lips.

Ray was still sitting on his lap, glancing every now and then at Michael’s face and then over Michael’s shoulder and then to Michael’s now covered chest. It was as if he was recovering from afterglow, too.

“Ray,” Michael said in an embarrassingly gruff voice. He was about to attempt to either explain or plead with the younger before a completely different voice piped up.

“That was… honestly probably one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen,” Gavin’s dazed voice said from behind them. Even Michael’s post-orgasm haze couldn’t prevent the jump and slight shout of fright that popped out of his mouth.

His eyes flew open at the sight of all four other Hunters milling around by the door. They were all sporting bedroom eyes and slight tents, which meant they’d had to’ve watched at least part of the show. Michael turned his glare to Ray, who was beginning to look like a deer in the headlights.

“You totally just –” Michael started half-angrily before Gavin completely cut him off.

“Hiding piercings from us!” the Brit practically crowed, though he didn’t seem as mad as Michael would have expected. “I can’t believe you! Why? You knew we’d like them, obviously.”

“Because they’re still new and you guys are cruel, heartless bastards,” Michael defended with a quick glance at Ray, who shrugged in agreement.

“But Ray knew,” Gavin argued.

“Ray didn’t know about ten minutes ago,” Michael said through his teeth.

“Actually more like thirty minutes ago,” Ray said, beginning to sport a slight blush.

_Thirty minutes_. Michael’s cheeks heated, but he didn’t reply to that.

“You did… _that_ for half an hour?” Jack marveled. The fucker sounded envious.

“I think the information we need to take from this is that Michael Jones just _came_ – in his pants, no less! – from having his nipples played with,” Ryan said diplomatically. Michael nearly growled at him. “This is definitely food for thought.”

Geoff, though not contributing a word, rubbed at his chin with a very concerning glint in his eye. It was something Michael couldn’t name, but it was sinister in nature, something requiring a lot of thought and menace. He was also _smiling._ They shared a silent stare down before Michael huffed and looked away, crossing his arms across his chest to block off the stares. They weren’t even pebbled any longer, just… sore.

After everyone finally settled back down at their respective desks, Michael sent Ray a look that was a strange combination of _I hate you_ and _thank you_.

\---

Three days later, Michael noticed that he was being touched differently.

Gavin and Ryan used to be the only two that would physically put their fingers on him and move them like it was a message in a bottle, trailing over his skin with a purpose and target. Usually, that target was one of his many tattoos, or his lip piercings.

But now their attention had shifted partially from his neck to his nipples. He was still met constantly with fingers on the back of his neck, or a trailing hand up his arm, but a new greeting had cropped up since his newest piercing was revealed.

Arms would wind themselves around his waist and inch up his abdomen gradually, during which words would commonly be spoken into his ear as if that would distract him. They probably didn’t realize how ridiculously responsive that part of his body was now. It was entertaining to watch them try and catch him off guard, though, so Michael didn’t complain.

The way that Geoff and Jack greeted him was the most interesting. They were the least likely to sneak up on him and they tended to act in tandem. Jack liked to approach from the front for reasons that were far too heartfelt for Michael. He was a _hugger_ , which was a bit of a foreign concept to Michael, but he fell into the affectionate display just like the others. Jack would then prop his chin up either on Michael’s head or a shoulder, chin tilted to get the beard out of the way. Jack used to not do much with his hands in these tactile handshakes. Now, he very subtle laid his palms flat across Michael’s chest.

Geoff, meanwhile, was a lips-first type of guy. His height aided him in most cases, especially Michael and Ray’s. Geoff would skim the soft skin of his lips across an available surface and suck a hickie if Michael wasn’t careful. Geoff especially liked to mark up the areas of Michael’s skin that he helped design.

They worked as a good team, because then they could share Team OG kisses over the head of whoever they were greeting. But in sex, they admittedly worked better separate.

Since the new piercings, Jack would generally be even more careful than Ray, as if afraid he would hurt the newest body modification by being too rough. The wide pads of his fingers most often rubbed slow circles over the entire nipple, stimulating the area around it as well, which actually led to an extremely intense orgasm. Jack took it horrendously (deliciously) slow. It was like torture. Sweet, addictive torture.

Geoff, however, realized early-on how durable the piercings were.

He was _harsh_. He demanded a lot from them, and they were always happy to please. They stood at attention in Geoff’s sexual predator presence, and Geoff, in turn, played Michael’s body like a well-tuned instrument. Every note Geoff played on a piercing was echoed from Michael’s mouth, or a glob of precum from his cock.

The sadistic nature of Geoff and Michael clashing was devastating, but it left both men speechless and sated and utterly _content_. And for the next morning, Gavin would slip up behind Michael and reinstate his need for inspection, for confirmation that Michael was standing in front of him, some sort of verification that Michael was _allowing_ Gavin this, because Gavin didn’t have this with a lot of people.

And then Ryan would slip a hand over his wrist or tattoos, just a quick slide of skin on skin, because Ryan didn’t need more than that. Ryan got his validation somewhere Michael didn’t notice. But, as of late, even Ryan has gotten a snicker in by a hasty – albeit gentle – purple nurple when they passed by each other in doorways.

The piercings were still ridiculously raw and hypersensitive, but Michael couldn’t complain when it earned him attention.

(And an open window into his lovers’ intimacy ticks.)


End file.
